


Pointing it out

by Mariechaan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariechaan/pseuds/Mariechaan
Summary: Shiro might be the Golden Boy of the Galaxy Garrison but even someone as smart as him can be very oblivious when it comes to his own feelings.





	Pointing it out

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like less than an hour im sorry its so self indulgent and it was originally posted [here](http://allsheith-notsorry.tumblr.com/post/168212403240/i-r-e-g-r-e-t-n-o-t-h-i-n-g-i-dont-know-matt)

“I don’t know, Matt,” Shiro says confused after the third time Matt asked him why he likes Keith so much. “He’s such a nice kid, you know. He gets full scores in almost everything and I think he actually studies, like… who does that?” Shiro asks a little exasperated.

“He’s okay, I guess…” Matt replies half paying attention to whatever Shiro said. He’d been rambling about Keith for what felt forever, and Matt honestly stopped paying attention a long time ago, just nodding and humming and asking ‘why’ to whatever Shiro was saying.

They’re in their dorm room, Matt’s finishing an assignment while trying to not get cheese stains on it from the pizza he’s eating and Shiro just came back from one of his mentoring thingies that he signed up for at the beginning of the year.

“Are you even listening?” Shiro sighs loudly and so does Matt. He turns around facing Shiro who is sitting on the floor leaning back against the stair of their bunks. Matt wonders why the fuck he enjoys that spot but pays no attention to it when he just wants to finish the assignment and be done with it.

“You have a crush on Keith, what is new?” he huffs annoyed and Shiro straightens immediately.

“I don’t!” Shiro yelps, “I just think he’s amazing and smart and it’s cool that he doesn’t really care what people think about him and despite having this loner vibe around, he’s a really funny clever guy,” he wheezes red-faced.

Matt smirks painfully slow and goes back to his assignment, leaving Shiro thinking of what he just said.

Later that night, when they’re getting ready for bed, Shiro asks Matt to turn the lights off. They continuously fight over this because the switch is at the other side of the room, opposite to their beds, so they always find ways to get the other to do it.

As tired and annoyed Matt is due to the assignment, he gives up and decides to do it, but not without getting a little revenge.

“Good luck seeing Keith tomorrow,” he smiles before turning the lights off and patting Shiro twice on the head before going up his bunk, if he gets his pinky finger in Shiro’s eye, is only by mere… _accident._

The next day sees Shiro clueless about how to talk to Keith, as soon as realization finally dawned on him during the night, he not so silently cursed Matt for bringing such thoughts to his head. When he finally sees Keith that day, his heart can’t help but skip a beat because of the way Keith smiles and waves in Shiro’s general direction.

* * *

Shiro’s last search on his phone that same day is _How to kill your best friend for making you realize you’re stupidly in love with your “mentee”_ , luckily for him, someone back in 2007 was having the same problems and he ends up getting really creative ideas on how to cover his tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> im right over [here](http://allsheith-notsorry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
